Dreams
by cellum95
Summary: As events of Beacon change every individual of the world, the balance of Remnant being spun, the only thing that could restore it are ones who respect two sides of the balance coin.


**Chapter 1**

The sound of boots crunching the snow is heard only those with extraordinary sense of hearing. A figure, whose silhouette is guarded by the shadows themselves, walks down the forest whose stench reeks of death. His eyes that glows in a dark shade of purple scans the vicinity for a physical sign of the person he wanted to see right now. On his right hand is a black staff, whose shadowy appearance fits in his role. Few of the Grimm who lives in this forest keenly eye him with caution, but those who were foolish enough to attack him were immediately turned to dust by an invisible force that surrounds the figure. Another set of boots crunching the snow is heard, knowing that it's not his own, he stops in his walk so he could greet in silence the newcomer whose aura is all but known to a select few. Emerging from the shadows of the forest is a young woman who he could feel her soul broken. Her red-silver eyes bore through his own, as if searching. Her robotic chest, arms and legs gleam of darkness. The only biological parts she had left were paler than he had seen from others, while her red cape that is pinned by her rose decal flutter in the wind. On her hand is a twisted machination of her beloved weapon, the blades coated with the blood from the Grimm and those who she sees as scum. For a moment, a dark silence reigned between them as their eyes delve into the darkest depths of their souls.

"Funny, I thought those who scrambled away in fear would give out a warning about me." She said while still eyeing him. He, on the other hand, shot one eyebrow in curiosity about her statement. So he wasn't the first to make contact with the resurrected spirit. _How refreshing_.

"As so the dead speaks." He said with an authoritative voice. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as his voice sounds hollow, echoing in the air. His scent was different from the humans she encountered in the past. On top of that, she could feel as if he has absolute control on the dead. _How curious indeed_.

"You seem to know that I'm dead." She said. She then started circling around the man to inspect him. While he followed her movements with his eyes, she doesn't feel from his actions.

"I keep tabs on the dead you know." He replied. She stopped circling him, eyeing him critically. He, in turn, sharpened his eyes as his eyes glow a little bit brighter.

"So you are one who record those who are dead?" She ask him with her head tilting to one side.

"I have many aspects in my job than that my child." He answered.

"So you're Death, I presume." So she still retains her perceptiveness even in her death-crazed state. _That's good_.

"…" While he stayed quite, she could see him having an evil smirk plastered into his face. As if fate wanted to meet the one who resurrected her. But then, an amused chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't the one who resurrected you. It's not in my domain to do so." Again, she shot up an eyebrow in curiosity in his choice of words.

"While I thank you for the answer, I couldn't help but ask: what do you mean 'not in your domain'?" Truly, this individual was enigma, even if he is Death. Again, he chuckled, but this time a hunter's cap appeared on top of his head in a purple flash, while a tattered a cloak is pinned into his long black trench coat.

"While I'm Death, I still have morals to uphold when doing my job." True, she mused darkly in her head.

"While this is a lovely chat, I would have to go to another place." He said.

"I thought you would kill me to put my spirit to be put to rest." She shot back. He turned his back on her, and looked over his shoulder. She could see the shadows begin to creep up to him.

"While it is my duty to do so, the balance of the world demands much more than duties." He could see her listening intensely for more of his answer. So he continues:

"Every aspect of two sides, dark and light, doesn't go in the stereotypical views the world holds. The two holds more than balance, my child. They are the strings that keep everything together, and while anomalies could happen and should be brought down, I and my siblings could see that even those who doesn't fit the balance could still fit in. As this world's balance is being spun around like a fortune wheel, only those whose balance sees the two forces together could restore what was broken." She could feel his gaze upon her soul, and she admit that it was intimidating. Only, it didn't brought forth a feeling of helplessness, but it was a sense of duty that she, with the other 'anomalies', can fulfill.

"So, my child, will you join me, with my siblings, to visit the anomalies of the world?" For the first time, she smiled evilly and walked with him. His face also has a smile on his face, half-happy, half-evil. And so, the two souls whom Death have given an order to the world, walk towards their objective with the shadows which is strong as ever, following them to the ends of the world. As the pair exit the forest, the Grimm who eyed both began to howl in the night, not out of killing intent but in approval as the Darkened Ones begins a crusade wherein darkness can have a meaningful impact on the world just as light would. As the silhouettes of the two begin to get smaller, the shattered moon glowed brighter as a signal is sent to those around the globe.

The balance of Remnant would shift, and this time, none from light and darkness would tip the balance of power to favor one.

 **A/N: I tried doing a Bloodborne and RWBY crossover, but when I saw Dane-of-Celestia's artwork of his RWBYAU Dreams of Tomorrow I just knew I needed to bring this into a fanfic. So I would thank you D-o-C for the beautiful artworks that inspires me to do this.**

 **I'll try my best to align it with the D-o-C's characterization of each in this one, with a little bit of a twist, so that it remains where he wanted it to go.**

 **Next would be Weiss, although I should search for her artwork in the Dreams of Tomorrow so that I could get an idea on her characterization.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Cellum95**


End file.
